


When it Rains - Karlnap

by RamenAndRoe



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Karl is scared of thunder, Kisses, M/M, No Smut, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Thunder - Freeform, idk what POV this is writen in but it's poggars, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenAndRoe/pseuds/RamenAndRoe
Summary: Karl is afraid of thunder, and Sapnap comforts him.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 21
Kudos: 445
Collections: Minecraft26





	When it Rains - Karlnap

The storm rocked the foundation of the two boys' shared house. They aren’t usually this bad in Texas, and definitely didn’t usually bring this much rain with them. Lighting rocketing across the sky, thunder stumbling behind it. For Karl this was living hell. 

He was currently holding a pillow over his head in his dimly lit bedroom, willing the storm away. He hated how the thunder controlled him, reducing his usually happy self to a withering mess. Karl was melting in the rain. 

Sapnap, his roommate, was out of the house with some of his other friends, probably relaxing by watching a movie at one of their house’s. He would drive though this storm to get back. Karl shuddered at the thought. Maybe Sapnap would stay over and drive back in the morning. That would be smart. 

Lighting illuminated Karl’s room and he tensed up, knowing what was coming. The sound came, and it made Karl scream. He buried deeper into the pillow muffling his ears. Tears began to slide down his face, the pillow absorbing them. They always sounded like a gunshot when the storm was so close. 

Right as Karl recovered, more lighting danced its way across the sky. The terrifying light brightened his room. The aftermath was less tolerable. 

Another scream?

Was that  _ him _ ? It sounded like him, but he didn’t feel his mouth open. Karl also didn’t hear the front door open and close. He didn’t hear his roommate arrive home, putting his keys down on the counter. He didn’t hear him racing down the hall towards the screaming. What he did hear was his door opening in a hurry, turning to see Sapnap frozen at his doorway.  _ Shit… _

“Karl?” The raven haired boy moved closer, closing the door on his way. Karl moved up from being curled up, locking his watery eyes with the others.

“Sorry…” Karl moved to hugging his pillow, though it was still a little damp from his tears. The other boy moved to sit on Karl’s bed, putting his arm around him.

“Nothing to be sorry about.” Sapnap said softly. He started to rub circles in Karl’s back, slowly calming the older boy. “Everyone cries dude.” His eyes, against his permission, start to cry again. The younger forces Karl to look at him using his free hand. Karl is met with an angelic smile, one that shouldn’t belong to his best friend. A smile that if he stared at for too long, would probably get a sugar high off of. A smile that lit up the room. Wait…

Nope, that was lighting.  _ Fuck _

The thunder boomed outside, but the effects inside were worse. Karl suppressed another scream and buried his head into the closest surface, which happened to be Sapnap’s chest. Tears streaming down his face, enough to carve ravines down his cheeks. They streamed down the raven haired boy’s shirt, leaving two small tearstained rivers. Karl felt a hand in his hair, unintentaly leaning into the touch. 

Above him, Sapnap smiled. He started rubbing his back again. Plus he added a hand on his head, due to knowing keeping his hand on Karl’s chin would be uncomfortable for both parties. “So this is why you were screaming?” 

Karl blushed, trying to dig deeper into Sapnap. The younger sniggered at his embarrassment. Next thing Karl knew, he felt his head be moved up by his hair. Wincing from the slight pain of being pulled like that, he locked eyes with the shorter male “No need to be afraid.” Sapnap reassured, rubbing a bit deeper into Karl’s back. 

Karl felt… Safe? Being held by his roommate in the middle of his worst nightmare, suppressing his tears while staring him in the eyes. Yesterday he wouldn’t consider this safe, he would actually consider this the polar opposite. Today was different, oh so different. “I’m here, no need to be scared.” 

Karl really has no idea what compiled him to finally get balls. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush from the thunder, or maybe him being this close to his “friend”. He closed the distance between them, surprising them both.

Everything happened at once, like a domino effect. All set off by the kiss. He hadn’t really even meant to but when the other leaned in, Karl regretted nothing. His brain suddenly shut down, nothing but the warmth of his friend… or whatever he was at this point.  _ Honk _ labels.

Sapnap ran his hand back though Karl’s hair, deepening the kiss. Both of their noises are absorbed by the other's mouth, only breaking in short intervals for air. It’s funny how quickly hell can turn to heaven. The two finally break apart, resting their heads on each other's.

“Sorry,” Karl stuttered, still catching his breath from the kiss. Sapnap laughed, pulling him back in for another kiss. It took his breath away. After they pulled away again, Sapnap muttered something he couldn't hear. “What?”

Sapnap blushed, “I said, no need to sorry… Like I said earlier.” The older smiled at him and tried to kiss him again, but before he could Sapnap moved his hands from his head and back and flipped him over onto the bed. 

To say Karl panicked was an understatement. Sapnap knew he was Asexal. Now this didn’t mean he hated sex, but this was extramly forward. His worries melted away like a witch in the rain once the younger laid his head down on this chest. Sapnap sighted, moving his arms to trap Karl under him. “ Boxed like a fish…” The younger muttered, earning a fit of giggles from the boy underneath him. The raven haired boy smiled into Karls shoulder, bringing a hand into the others hair for at least the third time tonight.

“Do you want to.. Talk about this?” Sapnap asked, moving his head to make eye contact with Karl and retreating his hand from his hair.

“Tomorrow please.” The other answered. Sapnap smiled and laid his head back down. “C-can we stay like this?” Karl stamered. The other nodded, bumping his head into Karl’s chest. 

Karl was still melting, but now it was even worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first time writing fanfic so please if you have any constructive criticism.... 
> 
> Please. 
> 
> Tell me it


End file.
